Prophecy-Cursed
by Shadowy Moonsong
Summary: When Shadowmoon was born, StarClan made a mistake, and instead of giving her her own prophecy, they reversed it. Now, everything that Shadowmoon says is a prophecy. But since StarClan was not able to give her the actual prophecy, Shadowmoon does not know of the dark times ahead... Now, only Mothstar can help Shadowmoon get rid of her curse so the mysterious prophecy will be known.


Prologue

All the stillness was brought forth into the world as ThunderClan silently retreated from the near-battle with ShadowClan. Their newest warrior, Rocktail, had said that he'd seen the shadowy warriors trespassing on ThunderClan territory, but StarClan had told Leafbright, the medicine cat, otherwise.

A seeping darkness settled itself on the ten cats as they swiftly raced through the thick, lush undergrowth, their pawsteps heavy but excited from the near-battle experience. Mothstar safely led her cats through the moonlit forest and into the silent camp. All the remaining cats were fast asleep, all e xcept one warrior who was keeping watch on the moon.

"Shadowmoon, what are you doing up this late?" Mothstar hissed as the sleek, ginger she-cat briskly swept her body onto the highledge.

"The moon is speaking to us from the light of the shadows," Shadowmoon replied, her icy-blue gaze intent on the crescent moon. Her voice sounded distant, as though she were speaking into a hollow cave.

"You must quit talking like that," her leader demanded, her green eyes fixed sternly on the young warrior. "It makes no sense."

Shadowmoon snapped her attention to the strong ginger she-cat, her black-and-white fur bristling, making her look nearly twice her size.

"The shadows may not make sense to you, but the moon clearly thinks otherwise!" the small she-cat snapped, her claws unsheathed, scraping at the hard, cold rock.

"You use the words 'shadow' and 'moon' in every sentence you say!" protested Mothstar angrily. "I'm starting to wonder if it was StarClan who named you!"

Shadowmoon's expression blanked as she rested her gaze back on the silver moon. She sighed contently, the anger still obvious.

"StarClan cannot name the shadows from her moon," she growled softly, leaping off the highledge and retreating into the warriors' den. "Now, we must get some sleep, or the sun will threaten us and the shadows before the moon heals us."

Mothstar groaned inwardly before crawling into her den as well. Perhaps the answer to Shadowmoon's odd behaviour would come to her in sleep.

As Mothstar quickly slipped into her dreams, they led her to a starlit clearing covered with moonlight and wise cats. The trees were full of starshine and the river was speckled with moonlight.

Mothstar called out into the light, and several cats turned their head in her direction. A red-furred, blue-eyed tom padded up to her, a clear, misty worry on his face.

"The harsh times to come will never end, but they will, only if the lonely star makes a friend," he meowed mysteriously.

The ground swayed beneath Mothstar as she was swept away into a blanket of stars. She padded forth, but only to come across a fading star.

_If this star fades, all will be lost, _whispered a voice. _But, if you can manage to make it brighter, then it will save us all._

Mothstar popped her eyes open, gasping heavily at her strange dream. It had been an omen! But what could it possibly mean? Could it mean that Moth_star _needed to make a friend, even though she had lots of friends and family? Or could it mean someone else? Someone that had nothing to do with a star, but something similar?

"Mothstar! The shadows have frozen the moon!" Shadowmoon came bolting into the den, her face worrysome. But then it dropped. "And we do not speak of the shadows and the moon in every sentence we say; the stars have forever become us."

Mothstar snarled at the she-cat. "Well, everything you say sounds like a prophecy!"

Shadowmoon looked hurt beyond repair. "But no wings have ever spoken of stars before!"

Mothstar sighed, shoving the black-and-white she-cat out of her den.

When would Shadowmoon stop talking that way?


End file.
